Live For Blaine
by HarryPotterRulesMyLife
Summary: An unfortunate argument between Blaine and Kurt leads to unfortunate consequences that neither of them ever foresaw, or wanted. When all is said and done, Kurt is still lonely, but is adamant to live for Blaine. Unsure of rating. Review kindly! :


**Live for Blaine**

**This is my first introduction to writing Glee fan fiction. I don't really read it, and I've never written any. Klaine is my OTP of this show. I decided a rather depressing story would be my introduction. ****J**

"Blaine never lies to me!" Kurt shouted emphatically. "He _always _tells me where he's going. Or we always went together." he pushed Finn away from him.

"He wouldn't have gone ANYWHERE with Sebastian, not without telling me. I don't think he would have." He adjusted his red silk scarf and sat down, breathing angrily.

"I'll wait for him. Right here."

"Dude." Finn sat next to him. "I saw him leave with that Sebastian guy in Blaine's car and everything."

"I don't believe you." Kurt repeated. He covered his ears and began to hum loudly.

Finn just shrugged and left the living room, leaving Kurt to sulk on the sofa. Hours passed, midday faded to night, and Kurt still sat, alone, on the sofa. It was nearly midnight when the door finally open, and an incredibly drunk Blaine sauntered through it.

"Eeeeeyyy, Kurt!" he shouted.

Kurt glared at him, arms crossed, eyebrows narrowed in absolute fury.

"Where were you?" he said, trying to remain calm.

"Uum, I was at, at Scandals?" he said, ending in a question.

"With who?"

"Sebastian?" Blaine winced.

"SEBASTIAN!" Kurt screamed. "WHY WERE YOU OUT WITH HIM?" a few angry tears fell from his eyes, he let them fall.

"Because, KURT, you've been ignoring me lately." Blaine hissed, thick eyebrows furled.

"I haven't!" Kurt back away, looking hurt. "Blaine," he tried to hold onto Blaine's arm, but he jerked it away. "Blaine, I love you. You've been so distant lately, how am I supposed to act when you don't even pay attention to me, don't even kiss me?"

"DON'T!" Blaine shrieked. He roughly grabbed onto Kurt's arms, squeezing them tightly. "Don't even go there!" he repeated.

"I've seen you looking at Karofsky." Blaine seethed dangerously. "I know you like him Kurt."

'Karofsky!" Kurt emphasized. "You think I want Karofsky? I'm offended Blaine." Kurt squeezed his left forearm. "I thought you knew I loved you. Because I do! I don't want David."

Blaine threw up his hands and shouted. "GOD." he screamed. "There's just no dealing with you, Kurt!"

He walked toward the door, opened it and turned back to Kurt. "I'm leaving." he said.

"Where are you going?" Kurt called out as Blaine walked out.

"OUT!" he shouted. Kurt winced at the door slamming, holding his arms close to him, crying softly.

Dawn, a mere five hours after Blaine had left in a fit. Kurt lay in his bed, restless. He couldn't sleep, thinking of how angry Blaine was, and him leaving during a fight.

He tossed and turned, the blue glow of his alarm clock not letting him forget that Blaine had been gone for hours. The moment his eyes began to droop, his cell phone rang.

"When I walk on by, all the girls looking like they be fly…" Kurt sprang out of bed, grabbed his phone and brought it to his ear.

"Yes, hello? Yes? Blaine?" he spoke rapidly, trying to ease his sense of doom. The voice on the other end wasn't Blaine's, it was authoritative, calm.

"Hello, is this Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, I am Kurt." he said shakingly. "Who is this? Where is Blaine? Why do you have his cell phone?"

"Calm down, Mr. Hummel. My name is Dr. Smith, I'm afraid there's been an accident."

The phone dropped, Kurt's heart beat irregularly, his palms sweated. Without a moment's thought, he grabbed his coat and ran from the house.

"Where is he?" Kurt screamed, running through the sterile white halls of Lima's General Hospital. A nurse waiting at the check in desk stopped him.

"Sir!" she called. "Who are you looking for?"

"Blaine!" he shouted. "Blaine Anderson?" he brushed a fear tears aside.

"Room 394." she stated.

"Thank you!" Kurt ran, not taking the elevator, his legs pumping and heart beating. He skid in front of Blaine's room and stormed in. Finn already sat at his bedside, Burt asleep on a plastic chair.

"How did you get here so fast?" he asked Finn.

Finn whispered "I live closer to the hospital than you two do." he jerked his head to the unconscious Blaine.

Kurt whimpered, scooted a metal chair to Blaine's side and took hold of his hand. He held it tightly, tears falling onto his bruised hand.

"Blaine….." he whispered, so low Finn couldn't hear him. "I'm so sorry."

A doctor entered the room, clutching a clipboard tightly. "Hello?" he asked.

"Yes?" Kurt snapped toward him, tight with attention.

"Can I speak with you alone, Mr. Hummel?" he opened the door and followed Kurt out. Kurt turned around to him and quickly began speaking.

"What happened? Where was he found, will he be okay?" he said quickly.

"Calm down, Mr. Hummel. Mr. Anderson here, is he your significant other?"

"Yes, he's my boyfriend. We live together, where was he found? What's wrong with him?" Kurt spilled out. He wrung his hands together in nervousness.

"Mr. Anderson was found a mile away from the parking lot of Scandals. He was very bruised and bloody, I think he may have been attacked."

Kurt gasped and turned back toward the door, watching Blaine. "Will he be okay?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Hummel. There is nothing more we can do."

Kurt cried out and turned toward him. "What?" he said tearfully. "He'll die?" he cried.

The doctor simply nodded. Kurt screamed in pain and sunk to his knees, beating the floor with tight fists. The doctor left him alone, quietly leaving him in peace.

Kurt held his knees tightly, sobbing into them. He stood, wiped his tears away as best as he could. Finn stood, looking nervous and supportive, as best as he could. Kurt looked at him, attempting to remain calm. He rushed into his step-brothers arms and sobbed.

He brushed his face against Finn's chest, dry heaving with no more tears. He beat Finn's chest, who stood there and let him do it.

"WHY!" he screamed. Burt woke and stood quickly, holding Kurt. Kurt thrashed about, hitting his father and step brother, hyperventilating.

Burt grabbed his wrists and held him steady. "Kurt.." he whispered. "You have to be strong for Blaine." he pulled him into a hug. "Please, Kurt. You can do this."

Kurt grew limp in his arms, but when his father let him loose, he strode to Blaine's side and sat there. Finn and Blaine left the room, careful to make no noise.

The door shut and Blaine and Kurt were alone, the room was darkening, it was completely silent minus the beeps from Blaine's heart monitor. Kurt sat there, simply holding Blaine's hand, listening to the beeps, knowing he was still with him.

"Blaine, I love you." he whispered. He kissed his knuckles, placing his hand in his lap. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled from it; a simple black velvet box. "You've meant so much to me. You made me matter." he opened the box and revealed two beautiful sterling silver rings, no gems or diamonds, a simple pure declaration of his love. He placed one on his own finger, the other on Blaine's. He pushed the empty box into Blaine's hand, closing his fingers around it.

"Please Blaine." he pleaded. Blaine didn't move, he was barely breathing. Kurt leaned forward and gently kissed his lips, pressing them desperately against Blaine's own.

He pulled away, "Will you due me the honor of marrying me?" Blaine moved.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat, he leaned forward in anticipation. Blaine simply jerked his head once before slipping once more into unconsciousness. Kurt almost leapt with happiness. Blaine said yes. Kurt pressed his face to Blaine's once more.

"Thank you." he whispered happily. "I don't know what happened to you in that parking lot, but I don't care. I don't care why you were with Sebastian, why you were angry with me. I just love you Blaine, so you can't leave me. You can't leave me here alone. I don't know what I'll do without you."

Still silence. Blaine groaned in response, but Kurt knew. Kurt leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's forehead. As he pulled away, the heart monitor went flat. He clung tightly to Blaine's hand, sobbing harshly as he felt the life leave the one person he loved.

The silence in the room was replaced with a slow consistent beeping, signaling the loss of Blaine's life. Kurt sobbed ugly, clinging with all hope to Blaine's hand. He sat there, watching distantly as Burt and Finn, doctors and nurses entered the room and attempted to pry him away from his lost loved one. Finally Rachel, whom Kurt hadn't seen for the longest time, entered. She was crying softly, her eyes puffy and red, she didn't speak. She just sat beside him and looked. They passed the time that way, reveling in the silence and each other's presence.

Until finally Kurt spoke. "I don't know what to do Rachel." he said honestly. "Blaine was everything to me. I've lost my life, my whole meaning."

"No, Kurt." she said. "Live like he would. Make art and eat organic, live for Blaine. You can be happy again, I know it. Blaine would want you to be happy." she touched his shoulder gently. She cried softly, and they embraced. The hugged tightly, crying into each other's arms.

"Thank you, Rachel." he whispered. "I'll miss him, but I'll live for him. I'll live for Blaine."


End file.
